


Seven Deadly Sins

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Orlando Bloom)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Envy: Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Orlando Bloom)

The way he arches under my touch tells me much more than the moans flowing into my mouth. Moving down I unapologetically nip too hard - "'lando!" - then soothe him with a lick. The wild thrashing that my tongue draws from him causes me to tighten my hands. Fingerprint bruises will stain the soft flesh of his inner thighs tomorrow reminding him of where I held him open to my attentions. His abandonment, brought out through the pleasure I give him, drives me insane. I'm wishing there was someone for me. Someone who could make me moan unselfconsciously. Someone like me.


	2. Pride: Disillusioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Elijah Wood/Dominic Monaghan)

Dom knows that I love him; he knows I can't live without him. Of course the world doesn't turn if he's not watching, the sun doesn't rise or set. I was fascinated by him; drawn by his fire, his experiences. The way he walks. After so much time spent with him, I can't remember what it was like to be as enamored of him as he is of himself. He has me waiting for the moments he can drag himself away from Billy.

Ego tells him that I love him, that I can't live without him. And I believed it.


	3. Greed: Hedonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Viggo Mortensen)

When he first came on set, things were tense. Sean wasn't easy, but it was worth it; he was left wide-eyed and glowing with discovery.

Dave was impressed with the way he used his sword. Dom and Elijah got each other out of the deal. Karl liked the recognition; Ian was glad for a distraction. Miranda liked the chance to 'rehearse'.

Why shouldn't he have them all? It's not like anyone walks away unhappy. Maybe he'll call one, maybe more than one, and have them come over. Just because Orlando doesn't want to have them all, doesn't mean Viggo can't.


	4. Sloth: Apathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Elijah Wood)

Sean's been staring at me for over an hour, yelled and ranted for an hour before that. I don't care what he says, what my friends messages bleat out at me from the voice mail. I can't think of a reason to care.

So, yeah. He's a fuck-head. They're all on my side - whatever. I just want to roll over and sleep. Forget anything happened. Forget that he planned it; waited for when we Hobbits were separated and then pretended like he'd done nothing wrong when we'd talk. If it hadn't been for Billy's slip, I wouldn't have even known.


	5. Gluttony: Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Orlando Bloom)

There will always be more, they say. He doesn't need to do so much right now. They're wrong of course. If he doesn't grab the spotlight, keep his face in the movies, on tv, in the magazines, they'll forget. He won't be remembered, but as one of many quickly burnt out flashes. He needs to keep reaching, playing the game right, listening, doing what they tell him. One more movie can be squeezed in. There's always time for another interview, photo shoot, one more chance to be seen. He'll do what he's told, and that next role will be his.


	6. Wrath: Divine Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Orlando Bloom/Sean Bean)

It's my fault, I know. It was stupid to suggest this; everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head. There's no reason for me not to have flown with the others, except for a chance be alone with Sean. It was perfect, I thought. A solution to his 'discomfort' with flying. But now, I wonder if this was worth it. Like Saruman's voice on the air, thunder calls down vengeance on my scheme, trapping us between flowing rivers of mud, holding us away from work. Disappointing everyone with our lack of professionalism. And, after it all, he's straight.


	7. Lust: Concupiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Viggo Mortensen/Orlando Bloom)

Orlando lounges on the beach, the sun worshiping him. With swim trunks nearly transparent on his skin, he may as well be naked. I want to lean in, slide my tongue up his thigh, nip at the rounded cheek of his ass. Open him with my tongue. He moans so perfectly as I pull him to his knees, spread his legs wider and push inside. His fingers twine with mine as we move, him sitting above me, on me. Our fingers around him, he arches his back as we come.

I can't meet his smile in the flat glossy surface.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
